


How Pepper Paid For the Wedding

by Marie_Nomad



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Paying for Wedding, Wedding Planning, Written way before Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Nomad/pseuds/Marie_Nomad
Summary: Pepper and Tony are getting married but Pepper wanted to pay for the wedding. How can she afford getting married to a billionaire? Her secret account.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	How Pepper Paid For the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way before Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers Endgame so this work is very fluffy. No mentions of Thanos or the Snap.

This is for the It's Always Been Fortune Cookie challenge. It's for Prompt 1. Many thanks to Arcane Legacy for betareading this.

How Pepper Paid For The Wedding

By Marie Nomad

Tony Stark thought that he knew everything about his fiancé. He had learned every secret that a boyfriend should know. He had a mental catalog about what made Pepper go 'woo' and she knew how to rub his lower reactor to make him excited.

That was why he was shocked when Pepper surprised him again. "You want to pay for the wedding?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Why not?"

"Well, one of the perks of marrying a billionaire is a huge wedding."

"I'll be fine." Pepper smirked. "This is my wedding and I want something small and intimate with only our closest friends and family."

"Yeah, but a wedding, even a small one costs a lot of money. At least, that's what JARVIS said."

"You have nothing to worry about." Pepper tapped on her blackberry and held up the monitor.

Tony's eyes bulged at the amount. He knew that he paid her well but he did not pay her that well. "Did you rob a bank?"

"No, I saved over time."

"Oh, so you had one of those wedding accounts that you opened up as a little girl?" Tony said as he pictured a pint sized version of Pepper typing on an old fashioned calculator.

"Of course not. It was another account that I established eleven years ago but I never found the need for it."

Tony looked intrigued. "A secret account. What is it?"

Pepper blushed as she looked away for a second. "If you must know, ever since I started working for you, I started a 'Quit Jar'. Every time you do something that makes me want to quit my job, I put in a dollar in a jar. After the jar fills up, I put it into a savings bank account. My original plan was to use that money after I quit working for you."

Tony looked at the amount again. "I did not annoy you that much!"

"What about all the times I had to escort those women out of your bedroom?"

"I stopped doing that two years ago!"

"And the times that I had to bail you out of jail."

"You make it sound like it's a constant thing."

"And there's the leaving the toilet seat up."

"It's my house."

"Don't care, that counts."

Tony looked at the amount again, even with interest, he must have annoyed her a lot. He thought back to all the times that he drove her crazy with all of his antics and his superhero activities. "How do you put up with me?'

"I have a thick skin and I love you." She kissed him. "Besides, they are not all from you annoying me. A lot of it was all the times that you made me worry about you when you fly off to battle or when you show up with a new injury."

"I'm sorry." Tony looked down again.

"Don't worry about it. Right now, we will focus on getting married and take it from there."

"Right." Tony looked at her with his wide puppy eyes and asked, "Can I at least spring for the honeymoon?"

"Sure. But I want privacy. I don't want to be stalked by a horde of reporters."

"Don't worry, I will make sure that we will get absolute privacy."

Pepper stared out that the vast darkness. As always, Tony delivered. "Enjoying the view, Mrs. Stark?" Tony asked as he floated in with a couple of portable bags of non-alcoholic wine.

"It was nice." Pepper confessed as she sipped her wine. "This is one incredible honeymoon; the privacy, the view, and the zero-gravity sex was amazing."

"I thought you would like it." Tony kissed her on the neck. "We can float around naked and not worry about anyone taking pictures."

"That tickles."

"I know." Tony proceeded to tickle her and the two laughed. "So, what are you going to do now that your 'quit jar' is obsolete?"

"What do you mean? You can't stop doing annoying things. Don't worry, I won't leave you. Maybe, I can save it for some form of charity." Pepper pondered and noticed that Tony was just staring at her. "Tony?"

"Sorry, I was distracted by boobs. They jiggle in zero gravity."

"Okay, where's my jar?"

The End


End file.
